Fanfiction High School
by Alter Shead
Summary: Students arrive at a very special school, where you learn how to write fanfics. In the meantime, an assassin is inside the school. Who could it be?
1. Prologue

Yes, another story where you send your profiles! But this one's special! Okay, send me the following things:

Name:

Age:

Hair Colour:

Clothes:

Okay, that's all! I promise this is going to be as cool as World Defenders! Only without a little less violence! (damn it) Okay, this is just the prologue!

* * *

Everytime we read great books we all think "Hey, I could do this better than anyone". The question is how to do it. There are many possibilities. You could write a book, but if the editors didn't like it, it had been just a waste of time. But deep inside the whole Universe, lies a site where you can learn about fanfics, and such. That place is a school called...

Fanfiction High School

A voice came from a classroom of Crossover. There was a woman talking to another woman. They were yelling pretty hard to each other, almost screaming.

"Why did you've done this to me? I thought you were my friend!" said one of the women.

"And I'm still your friend!" said the other woman, who seemed a bit nervous, but didn't show it.

"What you've done proves hat you're not my friend!" said the woman who showed tears coming from her eyes.

"He didn't wanted to be with you, he wanted to be with me! You were locking him away from his…" the woman didn't finished what she was saying, because the last thing heard was the shot of a gun.

The woman lied in the floor, alone, her dead body showing blood. There was the mark of a bullet in her chest. The other woman runned away as quickly as possible. But there was something marked in her face. They looked like numbers…

* * *

The next morning came really fast, as the police had arrived by the night, examining the crime scene. The detective that was looking for clues was none other than Inspector Gadget. One of his gadgets, a big tube sucked a piece of fur right into a clue bag.

"We're going to need a lot of time to examine the place! It seems that the assassin was very cautious when killing this woman!" said a fat yellow skinned man name Chief Wiggum to who seemed to be the principal of the school. "Oh, and what was the victim's name?"

"This woman was one of the teachers in this school! She was called Mariah Johnson! She taught one of the three most important bases of the Fanfiction High School! She teached Crossover!" said the Principal.

"Oh yeah, since the students will arrive tomorrow, I wanted you and the other teachers to keep this down!" said Chief Wiggum, who seemed pretty serious. "Hey Lou, could you pass me the donuts? This case made me hungry!"

When the police walked away from the crime scene, the Principal and the teachers were back to the school, ready to prepare things for tomorrow. The principal got back to his office, and murmured something to himself.

"I know about the incompetence of the police! They won't handle this case! I need the help of someone, but from who?" asked himself, as time floated by.

* * *

Ok, finally finished. I'm gong to warn to not to expect much action, only high school action and romance, and such. Ok, review away. 


	2. The Arrival

(Looks at review page) OH MY GOD, I NEVER HAD A CHAPTER WITH SO MANY REVIEWS! I thank you all for this reviews. Oh, and by the way, mine is:

Alter Shead

16

A black shirt saying "Rock & Rap", black pants, a back-sided cap saying " Peace & Love", and black and white Nike sneakers.

Dark-Brown coloured hair

Male (Oh yeah, and while you put the opinion of this chapter in your review, could you put your gender also?) (This happened in that story of World Defenders).

**

* * *

**

Fanfiction High School

**The arrival**

A flying bus, that looked identical to the one of the Kids Next Door was flying high above the clouds. The driver of it, Scooby-Doo, then said something that was understood has "We're coming".

"Hey, looks like this school isn't going to be a Hell, after all!" said Neros to Tinyrocket, Orange Sora and Darth Ben Valor, who were sitting in the backside of the bus, along with Neros.

"You're right, it's going to be a Hell of a time!" said Darth Ben. "But what kind of things are they going to teach us?"

"I think they told the subjects on that pamphlet they gave to us." said Neros, whose face was showing a big smile. "By the way, are they going to use our Fanfiction accounts?"

"I don't know, but they must have a site belonging to them, or something!" said Tinyrocket, not so sure about what he was saying.

Alter Shead was sitting next to Arias, who was listening to his MP3. AquaFlame was sitting next to Fireblade, Tony was sitting next to Drake and David was sitting next to Seth. Alter was practising some of his lyrics, annoying some of the other students at the same time.

"Alter, could you shut up? Wait until we get to our dorms, cause there you can even sing «I believe I can fly»!" said David, who decided to close his ears. Finally, when everything was in silence, he opened his ears.

* * *

After more twenty minutes in the sky, they arrived at the school. The school was none other than a magnificent mansion. It had soccer, football, tennis, volleyball and basketball courts, had a farm, had a many bathrooms, had a big informatic library, full of millions of computers, and many other stuff. The mansion was located right next to a village called Fiction Town. Someone appeared when they opened the mansion's door. He was a tall man with a yellow T-Shirt, blue ripped jeans, red sneakers, a spiky golden hair and glasses. The man mysterious man finally spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jerry Sparks, but you will have to call me Principal Sparks." said the Principal. The students were silently looking at the stature of the man. He was real tall, like a Basketball player, and had a teenager look. "Also, you may be wondering why I'm like this. Well, you may be surprised, but my age is 21. I always conserve my teen spirit! That's the secret to stay young!"

"What are going to be our subjects? And when do we receive our schedules?" asked Fireblade.

"Your schedules will be given to you after the end of our tour around the school! And the subjects are the following ones: Crossover, Mary Sues, Lemon, OneShot, Lime, Slash/FemSlash, Random, AU, Songfic and HateFic." finished the principal, breathing hardly. "Of course that Slash/FemSlash, Lemon and Lime are not part of this year's program! Also, Crossover, Lemon and Mary Sues are the three most important bases of this school!"

"Hum, what do you mean with bases?" asked Orange Sora, confusingly.

"Bases are what the school calls to the most important subjects, which are this three I told you." said the principal.

"Then that means that this year we will only study two bases!" said Arias, remembering about the three subjects they weren't suppose to learn this year.

"Exactly! Then, let's start our tour!" finished Principal Sparks.

* * *

The students had a terrific tour all around the majestic school. They visited many Informatic Libraries, dozens of bathrooms, many Rest-Rooms, the kitchen, and many other rooms. Finally, after an hour they got into the dorms. The Male Dorms were separated from the Female Dorms. The principal said that they wouldn't have classes that day. They took the day to visit many outside places, the town and the farm. Arias, Alter, AquaFlame and Tony were visiting Fiction Town. There were many shops with funny names like the Twilight Shop, the Mega Market, and many other places. They also met many familiar people, such as the one who runned the Twilight Shop, who's name was Naruto.

"Why is this shop called the Twilight Shop?" asked Tony to Naruto. Naruto thought for a moment and then pretended not to have heard Tony.

Orange Sora, Tinyrocket, Neros Urameshi and Darth Ben Valor visited the local Weapon Shop. There were many weapons in the shop, such as a big Machine-Gun, a Cannon, and one of the most expensive weapons of all, the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. Neros looked at the price, and almost fainted. Darth looked at the price, which was none than 100 000 bucks. They decided to meet the one who runned the Gun Shop, which was none other than Elmer Fudd. They got out of the shop when Elmer had thought that Neros had stolled one of the guns.

Fireblade, David, Seth and Drake visited the Water Shop, runned by Misty, leader of the Cerulean Gym. There were many kinds of water types in the shop. Crystal water, tears, thermal water… They met Misty, who gently told them that she was going to give them a complete tour to the shop.

After the tour, they got to the Fighting Dojo at the Downtown, where they met the others.

"Hello, my name is Master Satoshi, and I'm here to show you around the Dojo." said Master Satoshi, as the others thought that this would be a long day.

To Be Continued

Okay, review away, people…


	3. First day of School

Dr. Dude, I accept your profile, and you're officially in the story. Look, I can't accept anymore profiles. Just the ones you sent to me, ok? Read on…

**Fanfiction High School**

**First day of school**

The dojo experience had been a complete disaster. First, Drake knocked down Orange Sora, who fell right down into a pile of bricks, which fell right to the top of Master Satoshi. They all runned away, fearing the reaction of the unconscious master. Today, school starts. Some are getting dressed, others are taking breakfast, others are showering and others are seeing their schedule. Also, there were some new exchange students, one of them named Gijinka Renamon and Dr. Dude who Tinyrocket, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and Orange Sora already knew, Flowerstar, Kenzie, Squirt, Isabel and Horus McKnight. Finally, the students were seeing the schedule programmed for them. They all had the same schedule. First, they had Mary Sues at 08:00 am, and then they had HateFic at 10:00 am, OneShot at 11:00 am, then they would have Lunch at 01:00 pm and 02:00 pm would be Songfic, the last class. This were all the classes from Monday. The students were looking for the Mary Sues classroom.

"God, where's the MR room? We're going to be late!" finished Arias, who was now really exhausted from walking. "Doesn't anyone got a map, or something?"

"Sorry, but I left it in the Dorms!" said Seth, remembering what he forgot to bring.

"Does anyone know what time is?" asked Flowerstar.

"It's 08:10 am!" said Alter, looking at a clock placed in the wall. "Great, we're 10 minutes late for MR!"

Finally, after more five minutes of walking around through a labyrinth, they found the MR class. The teacher was really angry.

"This is unbelievable! Being late at your first class of your first day of school!" said the teacher. The teacher then calmed down. "Ok students, my name is Miss Laura. As you know, I'll be teaching you Mary Sues. Mary Sues is a type of fiction, where an original character takes the role of the hero or the villain, and meets famous people, or cartoons, or animes. By the way, I'm sure that you have already a Fanfiction High School Official Site account?"

The whole class then gestured a "no" answer.

"No? Then let's get each of you a Fanfiction High School account!" said Miss Laura.

After the class, the students were exhausted, with their eyes burning. They spent two hours in front of the computer, preparing projects for an Original Character of their own. The one who seemed to have got the greatest result was David, who showed interest in Mary Sues. The next room was right in front of the MR classroom, for their luck.

"Okay class, the name's Mr Stone, and I'm here to teach you HateFic. HateFic is a fiction written by a hater of a certain program. It can be either cartoon, anime or TV Show. If you already have an account, then let's get your projects started." finished Mr Stone, as the students just sighed and glued their eyes to their computers.

After an hour, they had finished their projects. They were all rubbing their eyes, which were burning badly.

"God, I can't stand this anymore! If I look into another computer again, I'll go crazy!" said Orange Sora.

"I don't know, our next class doesn't seem that much of a theory!" said Neros, who had much experience with OneShot fictions.

But he was wrong, the whole class wasn't going to work with the computers.

"GOD BLESS IRONY!" said Neros, kneeing himself in front of the teacher. The teacher was a very beautiful woman named Miss Gina. Her eyes were so shiny, it almost hypnotized the whole male students. They listened to her speeches about OneShots with so much attention and silence, it looked like they were in heaven. Finally, at the end of the class, the students got out of the room silently. At the dorm, Neros was still thinking about the teacher who teached them OneShot. Darth Ben Valor looked at him, and decided to say something to wake him up from his trance.

"Wake up, Neros, you look like a zombie! What are you thinking?" asked Darth, but realizing now who Neros was thinking. "Oh, you're thinking about our teacher of OneShot, aren't ya? Look who's the Lord of the World!"

"Stop with that Darth, my head's hurting!" said Neros, trying to avoid Darth from saying anything else about his thoughts.

"Hurting from so many thoughts about the teacher, I bet! Look, you need to eat something before your stomach also hurts!" said Darth, walking out of the dorm, leaving Neros alone.

Neros was still thinking about that teacher. There was something special about her. Was it the infinite kindness that filled her heart? Was it the warm attention she paid to the students' doubts? Or was it her inner and outer beauty? In any case, it hypnotized Neros in ways he couldn't imagine. He had never felt such love for someone. He finally decided to go to the Cafeteria. Moments after, Arias was walking out of the cafeteria, and was visiting the School's Corridors. He then looked at many portraits of people. He then tried to see someone who could tell him who were those people in the portraits, and that's when Principal Sparks came.

"Mr. Sparks, who are this entire people in the portraits?" asked Arias.

"Thos are the students who graduated in this school!" said the principal, now revealing a picture of a boy with the name Key18.

"Who's that one?" asked Arias.

"Oh, that's one of the students in the Top 3 Graduators. He was a great writer. He's in 2nd place. The one in the 3rd place is a boy called JusSonic, and the one in the 1st place is Charizardag!" said the principal. "You know Arias, you should follow this writers' example!"

Arias looked at the principal, who was leaving the Corridors, and then back at the Portraits, concentrating on Key18's picture._ Maybe one day I'll be like them! NO! Not maybe! I WILL BE like them!_

At the Cafeteria…

"The lunch-lady called ya four eyes, Shead!" said Squirt.

"She's ugly as Hell, that's why she keeps on stepping my feet!" said Alter.

"Great time for Arias and Neros to be late!" said Dr. Dude.

"Hey Drake, pass me two of the Hamburgers, please!" said Seth, as drake throwed two Hamburgers to David and Seth. "Thanks!"

"No prob, bro!" said Drake.

"Did ya knew that there's a secret in this school?" asked David to Seth.

"No, but who told ya that?" asked Seth, eating his Burger.

"I heard something while I passed the Principal's office, ya know!" said David.

"Then the principal knows that secret! But why is he keeping it away from the students?" asked Seth.

"The question is: do the teachers know about this?" said David. "Cause if they know, then we have more reasons to get suspicious!"

"And how are we going to know the secret?" asked Seth.

"First, we must shut our mouths, and then act silently, so people don't suspect about us!" said David.

"Hum, that's too late for that, I already heard ya talk!" said Arias, behind David and Seth. "By the way, can I join you two? I'm curious about that secret, also!"

"Whatever and we might need some more help, not only us can handle this!" said David, taking a bite from his burger.

Arias then sited on the table with Seth and David, and silently discussed their plans. Horus was eating with Alter, Squirt, Isabel and Flowerstar. Isabel and Squirt were talking in the Philippine language. Alter was discussing some of his plans to Horus, who didn't looked interested in Alter's talk, and Flowerstar was looking to someone we couldn't quite understand. Finally, Neros appeared behind Gijinka, scaring her. She got an angry face, but laughed at the same time.

"So, what was our Lord of the World doing?" asked Tinyrocket, winking to Neros, who blushed.

"What do you mean, Tinyrocket?" asked Neros. "And everybody, stop calling me Lord of the World!"

Neros yelled so hard, everyone went silent.

"I say you suck!" the munch-lady said to Neros.

"Well anyway, I was just thinking my teacher, I mean OneShot, I mean Fanfiction High School Official Site Account!" said Neros.

"It took so much to take that out of your chest, didn't it?" asked Orange Sora, taking a huge bite from his Pizza. "Besides, what's the problem of being in love with the teacher of OneShot? I mean, almost every single boy in that class knew she was pretty, even I thought… wait, did I just said that aloud?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's better if you don't listen to me for awhile!" said Orange Sora, sighing.

Suddenly, some familiar people appeared in the Cafeteria. Everyone looked at them in shock.

To Be Continued

Over, over and over… The next chapter is the action-packed one...


	4. The truth is out there

It must be horrible when you suffer from Cliff-hanger suspense! Well, do not matter! You'll be facing many in the following story. From now, I'll be concentrated more in this story. HAPPY NOW? Oh and by the way, if you're a WWE and Kingdom Hearts fan, then you would love to read and review my story Wrestling Kingdom Hearts, and my other two stories, Yugioh: Necroshadows and Yugioh: Heart of the Cards. Anyway, read on…

**Fanfiction High School**

**The truth is out there**

The students looked at the figures. They were none other than famous duellists. The first one to catch the students' attention was a purple-yellow spiky-haired kid, with a chain around his neck, with a pyramid. He was none other than Yugi Mouto. The second one was a blonde haired kid named Joey Wheeler. Finally, the third one was a black and white spiky-haired kid named Shobu Kirifuda.

"Many of you might be wondering who we are! We're called the Master Duellists, and we're here to teach you all the art of a Duel! It's officially opened the Duel Club!" said Yugi.

"We can teach you Duel Monsters and Duel Masters! Just join the Duel Club! It's free for this school's students!" said Shobu.

"So if ya kids wanna kick some other duellists' butt, just join our club" finished Joey.

The three of them walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone went silent. Finally, they talked about the Duel Club.

"Of course I'm gonna join the club! Not only because it's free, but… well, mostly it's because it's free!" said Fireblade to Tony.

"Wow, having the King of Kings, the Kaijudo Master and the Legendary Wheeler as my teachers of Duel… I CAN'T MISS THIS GODDAMN OPPURTUNITY!" yelled Alter to Squirt's ears.

Squirt's years were ringing from that loud scream.

"PUMUNTA KA SA IMPYERNO!" said Squirt to Alter's ears.

"VAI TU ARDER NO INFERNO!" said Alter to Squirt.

They were both arguing really hard.

"Hey Darth, Tiny, could I talk to you in private?" asked Neros to Tinyrocket and Darth Ben Valor, who nodded.

The three went to the outside of the school, since they had a break. They then got to Fiction Town.

"Look, you two are my best friends, and I need your help!" said Neros to them, while the three of them entered in the Weapon Shop. Then, the owner of the shop, Elmer Fudd appeared.

"What would you thwee kids want?" asked Elmer, and then Joey appeared. "Hey kid, could you wait a second, pwease?"

"No prob, Elmer!" said Joey, and then he recognized the three kids. "Hey I know you three! You were at the Cafeteria when I entered with Yugi and Shobu!"

"Yeah, kind of! You're Joey, right?" asked Neros.

"Ya damn right I am! Are you thinking of joining Duel Club?" asked Joey, interested.

"Sort of, but how do we join?" asked Tiny.

"Jut sign our contract, and you'll be with us in no time!" said Joey.

Neros, Darth and Tiny were now walking out of the shop, while Joey was behind them. When Joey was about to leave the shop, Elmer pointed a Bazooka to him.

"You're not gonna steal my customers anymowe, am I clear?" said Elmer, and Joey slowly nodded.

At another part of the town, Fireblade was buying a deck of Duel Monsters cards, and a deck of Duel Masters cards. She then saw many powerful cards in her deck, and saw another card called Toon World.

"Toon World? What is this? Better ask Yugi!" said Fireblade, as she returned to school.

She then saw David, Seth and Arias whispering something. They entered in a bar called Time Beer. She decided to follow them, and hided herself behind an Arcade. They were now talking more silently.

"If the town knows what happened, then this town really knows how to disguise it! What the heck happened here?" asked Seth, really angry.

"I have a plan! At night, we shall see the Principal's diary. I know he wrote the secret in the diary!" said Arias.

"Looks like a good plan, but we don't know if the principal has a diary!" said David.

"I know that he has, because I saw him writing in a book, and he locked the book with a locker!" said Arias.

"Well then, Saturday night we go for the diary!" said Seth.

Fireblade had heard everything, and was now thinking about what they were doing.

"So the school is hiding a secret from the students, hum? Very interesting… very, very interesting…!" said Fireblade. "To know the secret myself, I'll have to secretly help them, so they don't get into trouble!"

Fireblade then got out of the bar. They then saw her getting out of the bar.

"Wasn't that Fireblade? It looked like her!" said Seth.

"Well, it should've been someone else! No one knows we're here!" said David. "We should get also back to school, it's almost time for our last class!"

At another part of the town were Alter, Orange Sora and Dr.Dude. They were talking about their fictions.

"My fictions are way better than your crappy stories!" said Alter to Dr.Dude.

"Oh yeah, well I've got more ideas than you, which means that the crappy stories are your fictions, not mine!" said Dr.Dude to Alter.

"Oh come on, you two! Everyone knows that my stories rule yours!" said Orange Sora.

Everyone started fighting, until they saw a graveyard. They looked back, and saw that their fight brought them to then end of the town. They red a sign saying "No-Return Hills". The famous place that protected the Graveyard from any kind of Grave robbers. They looked at the Graveyard. They entered in it, and saw many graves of famous people. One of them had a name. The name was Mariah Johnson. There was a picture of her in the grave.

"She was a beautiful woman! Even prettier than that OneShot teacher!" said Orange Sora, smiling.

Suddenly, they saw that her last job was written in the grave. They looked at it, but suddenly they heard a voice from the entrance of the graveyard. It was an old man with a grey moustache, a farmer suit and a shotgun. He was aiming his shotgun to the boys, and they stayed silently, looking at the man.

"What are you kids doing here? Do I need to blow up your head?" yelled the man, and the three boys just runned away to the town.

The man then walked to the grave of the woman the three boys were seeing, and tears ran from his eyes.

"If you were still here… God, why did you had to go, instead of me?" said the man, crying really hard.

At Fiction Town, everything was silent. The students had returned to school. Squirt and Tony were now in the classroom of their last class, waiting for the teacher and the rest of their fiends to arrive. Squirt then looked at the desk.

"Hey Tony, why don't we check out the teacher's desk?" asked Squirt to Tony.

A minute later, they opened the desk, and found a Love Letter.

"Great, the teacher's a maniac who's in love with somebody!" said Tony. "It's directed to… Mariah Johnson?"

To Be Continued

Finally finished, people. R&R…


End file.
